The present disclosure relates to a display control device, a display control method, and a program.
For example, applications displaying images corresponding to reproduction locations of moving image content as thumbnail images in time-series are disclosed. Users can select one image of plurality of images arranged to reproduce the content from the reproduction location corresponding to the selected thumbnail image (e.g., see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-104373).